


Snow Day

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Nigel loves Adam, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Nigel had always been a fan of the snow, ever since he was a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Spacedogs, snow._ (from [chekovskirk](https://twitter.com/chekovskirk) on twitter)

Nigel had always been a fan of the snow, ever since he was a child. He liked to sit in it, roll in it, fight other kids in it… He buried his booted feet in it as if it were sand and, when he couldn’t stand the bite of ice any longer, he enjoyed bundling up and sipping at soup to return warmth to him. Just enough to head back out and get cold again, of course.

Every feeling that came with a white winter in his childhood was one of bliss and wonder, and comfort. However, adulthood and its hardships had taken most of the fantasy away from him. Piles of snow weren’t fun when responsibilities couldn’t be canceled like classes, and icy streets weren’t the winter-lover’s slip-and-slide when you found yourself needing to sleep on them.

If you asked him, he’d tell you he loved it; this was from habit and from a want to believe he still did. But, when the months grew colder, he could feel his hostilities toward the frozen water sharpening.

So, when the sky had denied him snow all through December and January, Nigel found himself celebrating. And, when he awoke on a middle-day in February, in a room so cold he could practically _smell_ the snow building up on the streets outside, he was about ready to leave the home with a flame thrower.

_Global warming is a fucking cunt._

His bed was empty, and the sheets had chilled with abandonment. He punched at them as if the action would summon the body that was supposed to be there beside him, but Adam did not return. He groaned with defeat, and rolled until the mattress was no longer beneath him. It was as clumsy as he started every morning, but this particular morning had already put a bad taste in his mouth.

Shuffling into the main room of his apartment, he found Adam clutching to the wood of the windowsill, eyes glued to the street outside.

“Adam?” He grumbled, keeping his lips close together as a means of softening his tone.

_What do you want from him? To go back to bed with you? You’re already up- there’s no fucking point. Let him enjoy the view._

Adam turned to face him with a smile, unbothered by Nigel’s grouchiness ( _Thankfully._ Nigel thought).

“Nigel, it’s snowing.” He said. His eyes bounced up Nigel’s lethargic appearance, then dropped back to the window with the smile still on his face.

Nigel felt himself relax against the fact as it came from Adam’s lips. His memories of snowball fights and snowman building all came crashing back down on him, just because of the look on this man’s face.

 _His_ man’s face.

Nigel walked up to the window to join him, taking appreciation in the way the blue-silver light reflected off Adam’s cheeks.

That was just one of the many things Nigel didn’t think he’d be able to stop loving about Adam; he brought back magic that Nigel thought he had lost ages ago. And, Adam had no idea what he was doing, or what he was capable of.

_Adam fucking Raki._

“Good morning, Adam.”


End file.
